


Remembrance

by hitori10



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Character Death, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-04
Updated: 2014-05-04
Packaged: 2018-01-21 20:25:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1562933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hitori10/pseuds/hitori10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A dying solider Levi recalls all his happy memories with his wife, Eren.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remembrance

Remembrance

The only sounds he could hear was of gunfire and screams in the distance. A soldier lay covered in blood, holding his broken arm. He was on his back, gazing up at the sky. It was cloudy and the wind was blowing fiercely. Letting go of his arm, the soldier ran a hand through his onyx locks. Giving a small bitter depressed laugh, he knew his life was soon going to come to an end. To him, war was a waste of time.  
Every life that he had taken since it began, made him disgusted with himself. He didn't know why there was even a reason to go to war. He didn't know nor did he want to. He didn't give a damn what so ever. "So...this is how it all ends..." Giving another quiet laugh, he spoke again. His voice drained out by cries of pain from his injured comrades and the frantic voices of the doctors attempting to keep them alive. His dark eyes looking over his surroundings one last time. Blood stained grass, rapidly moving nurses and doctors...blood soaked corpses...all of it...and for what? Just so they could get some satisfaction from winning against the enemies? They could spare lives of people and think victory came without a cost. It was easier said then done. His thoughts were full of nothing but memories. 'Why...? Why does my life have to end like this...? All I ever wanted was to die of old age with my wife...I'll never know my unborn son either...!' His shut his eyes tight as tears threatened to spill.

The soldier felt his breath becoming more shallow and painful. Now, there were more corpses than men with their lives. His vision was becoming more blurred with each passing second. He now knew these were his last moments...His arms laid limply at his sides. All his nerves were numb with pain and suffering...the screams were becoming fainter and fainter by the minute...His eyes drifted shut with a small smile on his face as a doctor was writing his last thoughts. "Tell my wife and my son...I will always love them, and look over them in the heavens..." A lone tear slipped down his cheek as his heart beat slowly stopped...

'I'm most certain that you know I never wanted to leave you for anything. I wanted to stay and keep you and my son safe, never once letting go. Fate however, seemed to think differently. As this is being written, these are my final thoughts before death claims my soul. Even though I may not be roaming the earth anymore, never having a chance to see your beautiful smile once more in this life, know that I will always love you and watch you from the heavens. Please, don't let my death make you grieve horribly. I want you to be strong for our son. know this is quite a lot to ask, but I need you to be both our son's mother and father. Know that I love you for all eternity and will watch over you from the heavens...  
May we meet again in the heavens...'  
-Levi.


End file.
